Undercover at Ouran
by animeloveramy
Summary: sorry to anyone who was reading this. it is now, offishally abandoned. anyone who wants to adopt it is free to do so. written years ago on notepad. might redraft it. ideas anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my redone chapter 1! Enjoy!

Oxo…oxo

Amy, Kyo, Sora and David were walking in silence towards the office. Akito Hale,

There commander, had called them there to collect a mission.

They were a team of spies who were often sent to do important undercover work, but they were no ordinary spies. They had a secret that no-one but they, and the commander knew about.

They were based in Japan, but Amy and David were of English origin. They walked through a door at the end of the corridor. The room was quite spacey with a high sealing and a small amount of furniture; all that was inside was a long, tidy desk with a computer on it, a grand, comfortable looking chair and a few cabinets. Sitting in the seat was the commander.

He was tall with short black hair and a moustache. He looked at them with his murky green eyes and smiled.

'Well.' he said as he took in the four of them standing behind the desk. They were each wearing a different coloured Kimono Top with trousers and a sash. Amy was wearing a light blue one with silver embroidery, Kyo wore an orange one with red embroidery, Sora a dark blue with black embroidery and David a green with brown embroidery.

'You have been assigned to go undercover at a school, but each of you have been assigned a school in a different country.'

Amy frowned. They were going to be separated? She didn't like the sound of that.

'Kyo' the commander turned his bright green eyes onto the red head. 'You will be going to Thomas Jefferson High School in suburban Washington, America.' Kyo nodded.

'Sora.' He turned towards her as he said her name. 'You will be going to Robert Manning collage in Lincolnshire, England' Sora nodded and he turned to David.

'David, you will be going to Benedict School, Saint Petersburg in Russia.' Finally, he turned to look at Amy.

'Amy'

'Yes Sir?'

'You will be going Ouran high school, here in Japan.'

Amy nodded

'Good' He said. 'You will each get your own individual briefing and then you will be on your way. Dismissed.'

They all bowed and left the room thinking about the task that lay ahead of them.

oxo…oxo

I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, I based Kyo on Kyo from fruits basket. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

oxo…oxo

Kyoya sighed to himself. Why was it always HIM that the head called upon to take care of new students? Well, he supposed, at least that meant he was trusted by the most important man at the school, but it did get annoying at times. Of course, he would never let it show.

_I wonder who it is this time_. He thought to himself as he reached the door he had walked through so, so many times before, and knocked three times.

'Come in.' Came the headmaster's familiar voice. Kyoya opened the door and walked through, making sure to curve his mouth into a smile before entering.

He found himself looking at the head sitting at his desk and a girl sitting next to it, her eyes searching him curiously. She was pretty, with long wavy light blue hair and eyes such a bright blue that it looked slightly unnatural. She was about the same height as Harohi, but slightly taller than the female host.

He bowed respectfully at the father of his best friend. 'You called?' he questioned. The head nodded.

'This is Miss Amy McHale. I would appreciate it if you could give her a tour around the school and grounds today as she will be starting tomorrow. You will, of course, be excused from your lessons as necessary and she will also be in your class.'

Kyoya nodded back, his serine smile still on his face.

The head then turned to look at Amy a kindly look on his fatherly face. 'This is Kyoya Ootori. He will be your escort today and, as you have just heard, he will be one of your classmates.' Amy smiled politely and nodded.

Kyoya bowed again and made a motion with his arms to tell Amy that she should leave.

She seamed nervous and slightly flustered as she walked out the room before him, eyeing the bespectacled boy with her large blue eyes before stepping out the door and waiting for him.

Kyoya gave the elder Suho a last bow before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

They walked along in silence down the long corridor for a long while with kyoya slightly in the lead and Amy following him quietly, looking around her as she went. It looked, to kyoya, like she was mentally mapping the school around her. Just as he was about to break the tension, Amy decided to speak.

'So, do you like Ouran?' she asked cautiously, nervously tilting her head to the side to look at him as he answered.

'It is enjoyable.'

He looked at her as she analysed him, her eyes narrowing in speculation. Her stare reminded him of himself when he was deciding how much to add to Harohi's debt.

After a while she sighed and asked another question. 'Do you go to any clubs?'

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. 'Yes.' he answered, his voice dry and his face uncaring.

'Which one?' she queried.

'The host club.' he told her bluntly, keeping his eyes on the red curtain that framed the large windows.

'Oh' she said, blinking. She was a bit put out by his sharp attitude. Her smouldering eyes gazed at him for a moment before she turned to look out if the window, an annoyed look on her face that she was making no effort to hide.

Inwardly sighing, he continued walking. What was it about this girl that made him want to tell her everything about his life so much that he had to be so blunt just to stop himself?

oxo…oxo


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy my first story! Please review!

oxo...oxo

This boy was annoying. He was answering her questions, that was true, but he was answering them so bluntly it wouldn't have made much of difference ether way. They weren't important questions, which was also true, but for some reason she wasn't asking questions she needed for her mission, she was curios about him.

This was probably a good thing because if she had gone straight up to him and asked 'you haven't seen a mass murderer prowling around here have you?' he would probably thought her a weirdo. He might have gotten suspicious as well.

She had looked up 'Kyoya Ootori' before she came because of his family status. She now knew he liked to know _everything_ about a person and so had made some false documents on herself to distract him but she didn't know how long it would distract him for.

_Keep your brain on the mission!_ she thought as she mentally shook herself. There was a mass murderer somewhere in this building disguised as a student and she had to find out who it was, she didn't have time to let her thoughts stray. _It might even be him_ she thought. How she hoped not.

When the 4 had left the office, a file had been handed to each of them. The main information seemed to be that a group of murderers had joined together under one main boss. This boss's name was unknown, but what they did know was that he had sent out 20 mass murderers to different prestigious schools. They were all disguised as pupils or teachers.

What they didn't know was who they were or why they were there. But then, that's what the spies were for. Amy, David, Kyo and Sora were the best in the organisation and that meant they were sent to the schools that they suspected were in most danger.

'That's the gardens with its large maze.'

Kyoya's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to look were he was pointing.

'Wow!' she breathed. The gardens were beautiful. Not only that they were huge. The girl stared with open mouthed at the sight outside the window.

Kyoya raised one of his dark eyebrows. 'what? Never seen a garden before?' Amy turned to look at him, a smile plastered on her smooth face.

'Not one as beautiful or as big as this!' she told him awestruck and she turned to look back at the garden.

'We can go and have a look if you would like?' he asked her with slight amusement in his voice.

'Oh, yes please!' She breathed excitedly, her big blue eyes never leaving the window.

Kyoya smiled slightly. 'Follow me then please.' Amy turned and nodded grinning when she noticed his smile. Kyoya walked slowly forward, gradually getting quicker as he walked down the corridor towards the gardens. Amy trotted along behind him, memorising there route and where they were going.

It felt like no time at all for Amy before she strolled out into the garden. She closed her eyes and looked up feeling the sun on her face. There was a slight breeze and she felt as though she could stand there for ages like that but she heard kyoya walking passed her and opened her eyes to follow.

They walked in silence towards the maze, Amy taking in all the sights as she went. They walked into the maze and walked out the other side without hitting a dead end once. _He must have been in it an awful lot to know which way to go._ Amy thought to herself casually.

They spent allot of time in the gardens before returning to the tour of the school; it was the end of lessons before they finished. 'Would you like to come with me to get a taste of the Host Club?' kyoya asked her as they finished the tour.

'Sure' Amy replied 'where is it?'

'Its in the third music room' he answered, avoiding her gaze and staring out of the window at the gardens they had walked around, watching as the water splashed from the rather unusual fountain.

'Lead the way!' Amy laughed slightly as she watched the statue like boy.

Kyoya turned and nodded, starting to walk towards the third music room, Amy following closely behind him, still mapping out the large and fancy school._ I wonder what the host club are like_. She thought to herself as she walked through the hallways towards the third music room.

oxo...oxo

Thank you for reading! I hope you like my rewritten version better than the old. I'm changing all the chapters so it may take a while but it should mean that they are allot better than they were before! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

oxo...oxo

'Ladies first' Kyoya bowed and swept his arm out so it pointed towards the door. Amy nodded and tentatively opened the door. She was surprised when she was met with a bright white light and red rose petals flew into her face. Slowly the light dimmed and she found herself face to face with a tall and amazingly attractive blonde. He took her hands in his own and smiled at her as she blushed slightly.

'Welcome princess' he said in an amazingly gentle voice. 'Thank you' she replied as she gently pulled hr hands out of his. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. Not many could resist his charms.

'This is Miss Amy McHale, Tamaki. She is a new transfer student here and will be in our class.' kyoya chose that moment to intervene knowing Tamaki was probably about to say something stupid. 'I have been showing her the school.'

'Ohhh, so that s were you have been!' Tamaki exclaimed, comprehension dawning on his face. 'Yes' kyoya answered.  
Tamaki looked at her for a bit and smiled. Bowing, he introduced himself. 'Tamiki Suho at you service princess'  
He looked up and flashed her a dazzling grin. She smiled tentatively back.

Suddenly a little honey blonde boy came running up and jumped on Amy swinging her round and landing back on the floor. He looked up at her with sparkly eyes. 'Ahieo Amy! My name's Mitskuni Hunnynozukia but you can call me hunny and that s Takashi but you can call him Mori!' He said pointing at a tall, black haired boy who was standing by one of the many sofas in the room and looking at them.

'Do you want some cake?' He asked. 'Um, ok' Amy replied smiling. it was hard to refuse the boys cuteness. he looked like an elementary schoolar but Amy guessed that it wasn't the case. 'come on then!' he bubbled as he dragged her over to the sofa were mori was standing.

As soon as hunny let go of her to fetch the cake she felt two arms wrap round her shoulders. She looked over her shoulders to see a pair of twins with scruffy orange hair leaning on her with gigantic grins set on there faces. Amy had a sneaking suspicion that they were hatching a verry diabolical plan that involved her.

'Come on guys, don t do anything stupid' a short boy with chocolate brown colored hair and big doe shaped eyes said whacking the boys on the head as he passed. He turned to Amy and smiled. 'My name is Harohi Fujioka And that s Hikaru and Kahru Hatachine. Don t mind them, they can be a pain sometimes but they mean no harm, most of the time.' He nodded his head towards the twins as she spoke who had now let go of amt and were poking there tongues out at Harohi.

Amy looked at Harohi with knowing eyes. She may be wearing a boys uniform but Amy new the truth. Harohi was a girl, but as to why she was dressed as a boy Amy didn't know. She decided to keep it to herself and just smiled at the girl.

For the first time since she walked in, Amy took in the room. it was a grand room with a high sealing. it had about 6 pairs of sofas dotted around the room, each with a table in between. there was also a few taller tables with chairs around them. The room was big enough that even with all this furniture in it still looked spacey.

Amy felt slightly in awe of the place. 'This place is huge!' she breathed. 'Yup' said a voice. Amy turned to look at the person who had spoken. It turned out to be one of the twins, on his own now.

'Which one are you?' she asked him smiling. he smiled back. 'Kahru' he told her. 'Well hello Kahru. I m Amy McHale,  
if you didn t hear'  
'I did. Its not easy to ignore kyoya!' he laughed and Amy found Herself laughing along with him. 'Hey, Kahru! wachca doing ova there? the guests are waiting!' Hikaru shouted at his brother from across the room. 'Coming!' he called back. 'See you later Amy!' he waved as he walked over to his brother.

Amy turned as she herd footsteps behind her. 'So my princess, would you like to join us this afternoon? There will be no charge of corce as you are not officially enrolled in the school yet.' Tamaki s beaming face was hard to resist. 'Why not' she replied smiling as she went to sit down on the sofa next to him. 'i can start my mission tomorrow' She decided to herself. 'I'll just have fun today, What s the worst that can happen?'

In another part of the school a man with black hair and a frown watched as the last teacher left the teachers lounge before walking calmly in and making his way stealthily towards the student records.

oxo...oxo 


	5. Chapter 5

oxo...oxo

The team of four spies had many secrets and one of them was there ability to talk to each other in there sleep. This was the reason Amy felt so tired the next morning. They may sleeping but it takes allot of energy to mentally talk when you were so far away from each other.

They had been asking each other whether they liked the school or if they had been making any new friends as none of them had really started on the mission. They all resolved to start snooping the next day at lunch when they should have regained enough energy for the work.

So as Amy walked into the classroom that day she had the air of a zombie. Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting in there seats when she walked in. Kyoya didn't look up as she walked past him and sat in the empty seat in between him and Tamaki, who was beaming at her.

'Ahieo Amy!' Tamaki greeted her and she returned his smile the best she could.

'Ahieo Tamaki.' she replied in the cheeriest voice she could manage, hoping to avoid awkward questions. Tamaki, of course, was not fooled.

'What's the matter?' He asked with a concerned look on his face.

'Oh, nothing.' she replied yawning slightly. 'I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night; I was a bit nervous of school.' She lied looking sheepish and hoping he would believe it. And most people would have. She was a good liar. She had to be. She was spy.

'There is no need to be nervous Miss McHale. Its just school.' Kyoya interrupted in a snide voice.

'I don't believe I was talking to you Mr. Ootori.' Amy replied with the same amount of snide in her voice and looking daggers at him.

Tamaki started backing away from her look even though it wasn't directed at him. Kyoya just kept his eyes on his laptop and ignored her. She turned back to the front with a slight pout on her lips. That was her best daggers yet and it was wasted on him.

'So, Amy, your not from Japan are you?' Tamaki tried uneasily to break the tension. She turned to look at him.

'No, I'm from England. I moved to Japan when I was 3 and have been here ever since.' Tamaki smiled.

'So you not even part Japanese?'

'Nope! I'm all English!' she said with a smile. She had decided to like Tamaki.

'Cool! I'm half Japanese half French.' Tamaki told her.

'Really?'

'Yes!'

'Cool.'

'Hey, I was watching you guy's yesterday when you were flirting with the girls and decided I wanted to try it; but with guy's instead.' Tamaki watched her with surprised eyes as she went over to one of the other boys.

She tapped him on the shoulder lightly to get his attention and flashed him such a dazzling smile he had trouble staying on his feet. Still smiling, she flicked her hair over her shoulder showing her smooth neck, pulled out a sapphire rose, held it out to him and asked;

'How are you today my prince?' in a musical voice that made the boy flush red and shiver.

'I'm ok thank you.' he replied in a faint voice and she flashed him another smile, even more dazzling than the first. Soon she had boys all around her trying to win her attention.

Tamaki and Kyoya (who had finally looked up from his laptop) just watched in awe as she flicked her hair and smiled dazzling smiles at her admirers.

'I think its time we had a girl host that actually known as a girl.' Tamaki said to Kyoya still not taking his eyes off Amy as she flirted and chattered the boys.

'I agree. We could make allot of money out of her if she joined. She's definitely good looking enough and she has the talent after just one day of watching you. I don't know if you have noticed but it's your style she's imitating.'

Tamaki looked at him as he said this. Then looked back at Amy and smiled slightly. 'It is, isn't It.' he said serenely.

Amy finally managed to break free of the boys who were surrounding her as the teacher walked in. She sat down in her place, still beaming, and turned to Tamaki. 'So, what did you think?' But it wasn't Tamaki who answered her.

'Very good. We have a proposal for you; how would you like to be a host?' Kyoya said, looking back at his laptop.

'Me? A host? But I'm a girl. And IVE already made that fact known.' They both looked at her when she put emphasis on the 'I've'.

'Well come on, no one else may have noticed that Harohi's a girl but I know I have.' She said this last bit in a low whisper so only Tamaki and Kyoya could hear her.

Tamaki started to freak. 'No! You can't know that! Its not true ok?!' he said all of this in a high pitched and frantic whisper which made Amy start giggling.

'Don't worry Tamaki!' She whispered through her quiet giggles 'I won't tell!' Tamaki seemed to relax slightly as she said this. All the while Kyoya just watched her curiously.

_There's something about this girl that's different._ He thought. Amy caught his gaze and gave him one of her dazzling smiles. Kyoya found himself having to look quickly back at his computer to hide his blush. _She's good_ he thought as he heard her soft chuckling at his reaction. It took an awful lot to make the Low blood pressure demon lord to blush.

'We will invite boys to come to the host club. They will be the same as the other gests except you will be there host, if you agree of course.' He explained the earlier query to help hide his blush, never looking up from his laptop screen.

'Sure I'll be a host; it'll be fun.' She shrugged. It would also be a good way to get gossip and discover clues without looking too suspicious.

And so with that she went back to her work, which happened to be English. _This will be easy_ she thought. She was fluent in English and though it wasn't her first language, she had to be due to her cover of being English. She sighed and got on with her notes wondering what that afternoon would bring.

oxo...oxo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 completed and redone!

oxo...oxo

'Where on earth is she going?' Tamaki asked as Amy walked quickly out the room. As soon as the bell had gone, she has packed her stuff up and scurried out the room.

'Who knows.' kyoya replied absentmindedly. He had just finished adding the 'Queen' package to the website. He had thought it quite appropriate seeing as it was the 'king's style she was using. If he was honest he was quite proud of himself for thinking of this most recent money bringing idea. Of course, he would never admit it.

Kyoya would always be Kyoya.

Suddenly he packed up his stuff and followed her out the room. Tamaki stared after them for a bit before getting up himself and walking out to door with intentions of going to the canteen.

Kyoya didn't bother to knock as he entered class 1A and strode right up to where Harohi and the twins were sitting. They stared up at him in surprise as he reached them.

'I have come to inform you of the new host club member.' His words were aimed at the three hosts in the room but he made his voice loud enough that the whole class could hear him. As a result, all eyes were on him as he continued talking.

'Her name is Amy McHale. She will be our first host to host boys instead of girls and she will be starting this afternoon. Oh, and Harohi: she knows your secret.' He said this bit in a slightly lowered voice and turned to exit the room.

Harohi, Hikaru and Kaoru watched him leave in shocked silence as the rest of the class broke into excited chatter. Slowly the twins turned to look at each other mouthing the word 'wow'. Harohi got over the shock quickly and sat there, wondering who told Amy her secret as she took a bite out of her onigumi.

It didn't take long for Kyoya to reach class 3A. This time he knocked but went in without waiting for a reply. He then went through the exact same procedure that he just had in class 1A, except he had the respect to call them Sempi.

'Origardo.' he murmured as he exited the room and sighed, a thing he very rarely did, even when alone, as he closed the door.

Kyoya turned around only to feel someone crash into him. Hard. He looked down to find Amy staring at him with those big blue eyes of hers. It looked to him like she had just been dragged out of some deep and serious thoughts.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her and her eyes widened slightly as she realized what she had done.

'Oh, Gumenasi!' She cried scuttling backwards out of his arms. The said arms had been the ones that had stopped her from falling on her bum. Kyoya was pleased to note that there was a slight shade of pink on the girls face. He smirked. She looked at him and upon seeing the smirk she frowned.

'What?!' She demanded furiously, a fire lit in her eyes. 'What Have I ever done to you? What gives you the right to look at me like that? So I bumped into you! It was an accident! It's not like I meant to!' As she glared at him a gust of wind blew her hair around her face making her look more menacing, and yet more beautiful, than he had ever seen her before.

Kyoya was a little taken back at her reaction. He stared at her in shock for just over a second before regaining his composure.

'Nothing as of yet. But no one knows what will happen in the future.'

'Do you want to be my enemy?' Another gust of wind came through the corridors, stronger than the last it made Amy's hair stand up. Kyoya sensed that she wasn't someone to be messed with as he looked into her smouldering eyes. He was not someone to be messed with ether, that he knew, but there was something about her that told every part of his body that he needed to be careful around her. He knew she was powerful, or she wouldn't carry that amount of a threat in her voice.

'No, I don't believe I do' He answered, carefully saying his words so as not to offend her more. Amy relaxed slightly and then, as if realizing what she was doing, she walked past him in the way she was going before there encounter.

Kyoya watched her until she rounded the corner and then turned back to look at the other half of the hallway. He had just noticed something of interest. None of the windows on ether side of the hallway were open, so how was the wind able to move her hair like that? The first one he might have believed came from a window around the corner as it wasn't that strong but the second one, well, the second one was different. The only way that could happen was if she had been standing right next to an open window.

He would have to research that girl in more depth to find out what was going on. He knew SOMTHING was going on, and he was going to find out what.

oxo...oxo

I hope you like my redone story better than my other one.


	7. Chapter 7

oxo...oxo

_Damn that Kyoya!_ Amy thought as she stormed round the corner, still fuming. She had been so angry she had used her powers unintentionally and if it had been anyone but her it would have been very dangerous for Kyoya. Each of her team had an element that they could control: Kyo's was Fire, David's was Earth, Sora's was Water and Amy's was Air. They all had the ability to create the element as well as control it and Amy was the one with the most control out of them all.

She stopped walking and told herself to calm down, being angry would not help. At least Kyoya had had the sense to draw a line at where he had. Amy frowned, thinking of the shock that had crossed for the majority of a second. What had she gotten so worked up about? He obviously hadn't meant anything by the smirk or he wouldn't have been so surprised at her reaction.

Once she had calmed down enough to walk properly, she continued to do what she was doing before she had bumped into Kyoya.

She had to find the murderer quick, before he did anything. Suddenly she herd someone start to scream before being stopped almost as suddenly as it had started. It had come from around the corner.

Amy started running towards where the scream had come from and turned the corner to see a man dressed in black holding a knife to a girl's throat with one hand while the other one was covering her mouth. There was terror in the girl's eyes as she spotted Amy come round the corner.

'Let her go.' Amy spoke calmly making sure that there was a threat in her voice and used the wind again, this time to put the killer slightly off balance. It worked, and she was there in an instant, simultaneously pulling the knife from the girl's throat and kicking his legs from under him making him fall over, letting go of the girl as he went.

The girl gasped as she fell onto her knees. Amy knelt down next to her 'you ok?' She nodded and Amy looked up to find that the killer had vanished.

Amy cursed under her breath and turned back to the girl. She had dark red hair and brown eyes. The girl looked at her, relief clear in her eyes as threw her arms around Amy's neck and burst out crying. Amy stroked her back soothingly muttering words of comfort to her as she did so.

'I was so scared!' The girl sobbed.

'I know, I know. The bad man's gone now, its alright' Amy muttered in her ear.

After a few minutes, the girl had calmed down some and Amy pulled back, put her hands on the girls shoulders and looked into her eyes with a serious look on her face.

'What's your name?' She asked the still sobbing girl.

'*Sniff*....Aya...Ayanokoji....*Sniff*' She replied in between sobs.

'Come on then, let's get you to the medical room.' Amy said, still in a quiet and comforting tone. Ayanokoji nodded and let herself be escorted through the halls towards the MI room. She needed no help, she new were she was going from mapping the whole school the day before; it hadn't taken her long.

'Thank you.' Ayanokoji murmured as they walked. Amy looked at her in surprise. This was the first thing she had really said since they had met. Ayanokoji just looked at the floor, a little disgruntled. Amy smiled at her. She obviously wasn't used to showing her emotions.

'You're very welcome. And don't worry; I'll keep it a secret if you want me to?' Ayanokoji looked at Amy in surprise when Amy said this. Then she smiled

'Yes please' she replied in a small voice.

Amy grinned and Ayanokoji looked at her feet again, blushing.

'Well, here we are.' Amy announced as they arrived at the medical room. She knocked on the door and opened it when she heard a female voice call

'Come in!' She was slightly surprised to see kyoya in there, but didn't let it show.

'Miss Ayanokoji has been...hurt and is in great shock. Please, I think it would be best to send her home.' Amy said these words to the nurse, blatantly ignoring kyoya.

'Ok mam, I'll see to it.' said the nurse. Amy smiled.

'Thank you very much.' she sighed in relief. Bowing, she gave Ayanokoji a reassuring smile and exited the room, kyoya following swiftly behind her.

'Where are you going?' he asked her as she walked along the corridors. 'Class is that way.' He said, a smirk plastered on his face as he pointed the other way.

'I know that dipstick; I'm not going to class.'

'Why?' He frowned, confused.

'Because.' She replied irritably. 'I need to talk to the head master.' Kyoya looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

'But your new here, you wont be able to see the head master.' He told her with the hint of a smirk on his face. Amy turned to look at him with determination in her eyes

'Watch me.'

While they had been talking, they had arrived at Mr. Suho's office. Amy knocked on the door and smiled as a voice called to enter. She opened the door.

'Ah! Miss McHale! What is it you need of me?' Mr. Suho said smiling at her as she walked up to his desk.

'I need to talk to you sir, in private.' Mr. Suho was the only one at the school who knew who she was and so of course treated her with the utmost respect.

'Of course Miss McHale; What about Mr. Ootori?' Amy looked back at the figure in

the doorway with a thoughtful expression on her face. it would be easier with the host clubs help, and she knew she

could use hunny and mori for there marshal arts skills.

'I belie the host club may be useful to me.' she replied. Everything about her had changed when she had entered the

office. instead of the teenage girl she was supposed to be she had turned into a woman with strong demeanor and hard

eyes who knew she was the one with the most power in the room.

She motioned for kyoya to come into the room. He did as was asked of him and sat wondering what was about to be

uncovered.

'Ok kyoya, I'll start from the beginning . . .'

oxo...oxo

A/N sorry about the cliffhanger I just thought it would be a good way to move to the next chapter! Kyoya is about to

find out almost everything about what Amy can do and why she is there at ouran.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

oxo...oxo

'I am from an ancient civilisation of people who lived over 10 thousand years ago. They lived in Egypt in secret but they weren t completely unknown to the Egyptians. You see, these people had special powers and when the Egyptians found some of them they believed them to be gods. me and my 3 team members are the only ones left of our people.

'I m not sure how much you know of Egyptian mythology but there was a group of 2 gods and 2 goddesses who were not painted or made statues of because they were thought too beautiful and great by the Egyptians and they didn't want to dishonour them by making them any less beautiful than they were. These 4 could control the elements. Earth, Fire, Water and, of course, Air.'

She gave a small smile before looking at kyoya who had a blank expression on this face. 'you got that so far' She asked. He nodded.

'good, let us continue. as you may have already guessed I am the air goddess. I can manipulate and create air and air currents. I also have some other powers but you do not need to know of them just yet. My comrades are the other 3 powers. We now work as spies for any government that needs us. Only us, our manager, Mr Suho and now you know this information.'

'I have a question' Kyoya said. 'Fire away' Amy replied, looking at him.

'Well, if you are, as you say, from 10 thousand years ago then how come you re still alive?' kyoya pushed up his glasses, as he normally did when he was thinking.

'I suppose that s an ok question. well you see, we weren t called gods for nothing, we stop ageing when we turn 18 so I ve been 18 for about 10 thousand years. I can get away with being anything between16 to 21 usually.' Kyoya's eyes widened slightly as she said this. Amy looked at him as if to ask 'any more questions before I go on?

Kyoya stayed silent so she continued with her story. 'I'm here on a mission to capture a mass murder who has disguised himself as one of the students or teachers here at Ouran. I don t know who it is or even if there male or female, but I do know that it is not one of the host club. No offence, but the host club have a strange aura around them that is not the same as the murder's own aura. I also know that it is not miss Ayanokoji as she has just been attacked by him or a follower, if they have any. He might not be working alone.'

She looked at Mr Suho and smiled slightly at his horrified expression. 'don't worry sir, she is fine' she reassured him 'I was able to get there before any damage was done. She is a little shocked from her experience, as one might expect, but she is fine.'

'Where is she?' he asked Amy, but it was Kyoya who answered. 'She s in the nurse s office. I met Amy there when I went to talk to the nurse about staffing.'

Mr Suho nodded looking slightly pale.

'We should go. We need to get back to class.' Amy told the head master bowing. She motioned Kyoya to follow her out the room and opened the door, walking out into the hallway, Kyoya following silently behind her. She also wanted to talk to him about the host club.

'The offer still stands if you want to join us, but, I warn you, if you do accept you will need to tell the others'  
Kyoya looked at her with his piercing black eyes. Amy smiled at him. 'of course. I accept and I will leave the telling to you tonight as I have already told the story once today.' She grinned as his eyes narrowed. He was fun to tease, that was for sure. But she knew not to go too far. She had the feeling he wouldn't hesitate to fight dirty.

They walked back to the classroom in silence. When they knocked on the door and entered the teacher looked at them with a suspicious frown on his face. As soon as she entered the room, Amy took on her popular flirtatious girl demeanour. Kyoya gave the teacher a piercing look as if to say 'don t mess with me sir'

'Sorry we are late; we had to speak with the headmaster.' The teacher looked at Kyoya for a minute then nodded and turned back to the board. They went back to there seats and sat down to continue the lesson.

oxo...oxo

Thank you for reading! Sorry about the weight, I had writers block. 


	9. Chapter 9

Redone!!!! I do hope you like my story; I would really appreciate a comment/review to see if you like it. ^_^

oxo...oxo

Amy walked into the host club after class and a strange sight met her eyes. The host club was in cosplay mode again, though this time it was feudal Japan style. Somehow, although she had left the classroom before them, Tamaki and Kyoya had managed to get there before her and were already dressed in warrior attire, sword included.

Amy stared with wide eyes as Tamaki walked over and grinned. 'Your costume is in the back. We were going to make Harohi wear it but she refused.' He looked slightly sad when he spoke those last words was frowning slightly. Amy smiled at him and nodded.

She walked past him to the changing rooms in the side room and came face to face with Harohi. She was wearing a grand looking, male, kimono. Amy guessed she was supposed to be an overlord of some ancient land.

Harohi smiled at Amy after getting over the shock of almost bumping into her. 'Yours is in the changing area, behind the curtain.' Amy returned her smile.

'Thank you.'

She carefully sidestepped Harohi and walked through the curtain. Inside, there was a small pile of red and white folded cloths. Amy looked at them for a few seconds and walked over to put the miko outfit on.

When she had finished she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that it suited. Her slightly tinted blue hair was pulled into the traditional style and was tied with a peace of cotton. The thick material of the kimono top hugged her enough to show her features, but was still baggy enough to look right.

When she was sure she was happy, she stepped out of the changing area to see Hikaru and Kaoru waiting for her. They blushed slightly when they saw her and Amy smiled, liking this reaction. They smiled nervously back at her. 'So? You like?' she asked them spinning.

'Yeah! It looks really good on you.' They replied in unison.

Amy grinned at them. 'Come on then!!!' She giggled as she grabbed the startled twins by the hand and dragged them into the main room.

'Whoa!' They cried as they found themselves half running towards the doors. Amy stopped just in time and swung the doors open. As she dragged them through the door, she spotted Hunny and Mori. Hunny was dressed as a monk with a kimono and a half bald wig and Mori was a samurai.

Amy let go of the twins hands, propelling them before her into the room where they collapsed in a heap on the floor on top of Harohi who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Again. Amy put her hand over her moth to stifle her giggles as Tamaki came over with a grin on his face. 'You look beautiful mon Shari!' he told her bowing low. Amy blushed. She couldn't help it, he was just too gorgeous not to when he said things like that; especially in that princely manner.

'Thank you Tamaki. You look magnificent in that outfit as well.' She said this in the same tone as Tamaki and gave him one of her dazzling smiles. He looked slightly shocked at her reaction and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but he hid it well.

'Thank you very much!' He closed his eyes, still beaming, and tilted his head slightly to the side making him look even cuter than he did before. _Wow_ Amy thought _He's good at this._

'The customers are here. Let's not keep them waiting.' Came a flat voice from the other side of the room. Amy turned to see Kyoya leading some of the girls over to a sofa. Tamaki walked over to join them.

Some of the girls had already sat down on one of the sofas with Mori and Hunny; Others had joined Harohi at one of the tables.

A few of the male students were walking nervously into the room where Kyoya cornered them. 'Here for the Queen package have you?' They nodded. 'Over here then please; she will be with you in a minute.' He led them to a spare sofa and told them to sit down. He then turned to look at me, his eyes saying _'Get over here NOW!'_ she sighed and went over to sit and entertain the boys on the sofa.

By the end she had had 20 customer changes and was sprawled out on the sofa, exhausted.

'Well done. We earned allot of money from you today.'

Amy opened her eyes to see Kyoya standing above her, smiling slightly. Returning the smile, she sat up and looked at him.

'Thank you. Is it time?' To Kyoya, Amy's eyes had changed from happy teenager to serious woman in a matter of seconds. He wondered how she did it, but let it go. He nodded to answer her question and she got up.

'You're still telling the story though.' She told him, smiling slightly. Kyoya shrugged. To be honest he had wanted to tell the story, though he would never tell anyone that, especially Amy.

They Walked over to where the rest of the host club were gathered and Kyoya called them to attention.

'I need to tell you something important.' He started. They all fell quiet and looked at him expectantly, waiting for more. 'It's about Amy and why she is here . . .'

xxx...xxx

'Wow! Really?! You're an Egyptian God?! Really?!'

'Yes Tamaki, really, I'm an Egyptian God. Kinda.'

'Really?!'

Amy sighed. This was the 34th time in the past 10 minutes he had asked her that question and it was starting to get slightly annoying. The host club had taken the news quite well considering. They accepted it and weren't freaked out the prospect of how old she was or that there was a murderer somewhere in the school.

The only problem now was that Tamaki wouldn't stop pestering her about it. Every few seconds he would go up and ask her the same questions and each time he would get the same answers.

Amy sighed when she saw Tamaki had the same glazed look in his eyes he had had every other time she had told him. He had obviously not taken any of it in. Again.

'Good bye everyone!' She called to the room at large and gained 6 answering 'Good byes.' Kyoya had left early.

She walked through the door into the corridor. She walked through the corridors in a trance, too tired to take much note of were she was going. Somehow, she had found her way out the school gates and to her car. She could drive but, for this mission, she had a Shaffer.

Today had been eventful and tiring. She couldn't wait for it to be over so she could go to bed and sleep. She decided to go straight to bed when she got home for some well earned rest.

oxo...oxo

Thank you again for reading and sorry about the wait! ^_^

I hope you are enjoying it. Please Review!!!!! I live off reviews but the most I've got is 2! (Thank you for them btw)

Lol!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, this is my redone chapter 10. I hope you like it and decide to continue reading XD**

**oxo...oxo**

Kyoya was walking towards his black limo when he saw the man. He was tall, about 6ft, and had dark brown to black hair. He was dressed as one of Ouran's doctors but Kyoya didn't recognize him.

Kyoya frowned and made a mental note to look at the list of doctors at ouran to see if he was there. Ether he was new, or he wasn't supposed to be there. Kyoya turned and continued to walk towards the car with his laptop under his arm and a serious expression on his face.

The meeting earlier had gone very well in his opinion. The host club had excepted it as fact and had agreed to help Amy. It had been decided that they would start searching for any suspects the next day. But that man had looked oddly suspicious, creeping through the bushes like that. Kyoya almost hadn't seen him. Anyone else probably wouldn't have, but Kyoya had sharp eye sight. Tamaki wouldn't have seen him, blind as he was. _Take Harohi for example. I mean fatherly feelings? Somehow, I don't think so. _He thought, closing his eyes, a wry smile playing on his face.

He mentally shook himself, realizing his mind had wandered, once again landing, somehow, on Amy. Ever since she had arrived he had been doing that allot and it was starting to get on his nerves. He sighed and opened his eyes again, his mind going back to the strange man.

Kyoya soon found himself getting into his limo parked outside of Ouran's huge and exquisite gates. He got in and told the driver to take him home. As they drove, Kyoya stared out of his window, letting his mind wander and once again it went to what seemed to be its favorite subject. Amy. Kyoya rolled his eyes. 'Typical.' He muttered under his breath as he continued to watch the world go by.

**xxx...xxx**

As Kyoya walked into the classroom the next day, Amy was sitting in her chair behind her desk, brushing her hair with half the classes male population watching her with such awe you would think that she had been doing something more, well, abnormal. He did have to admit that she herself looked stunning doing it.

He went to sit down next to her, getting his laptop out and turning it on.

'Do you ever leave that laptop alone?' Amy's voice startled him out of his thoughts. he looked at her for a minute, then relaxed slightly.

'No, I do not. It is with me always.'

'Ah. She's probably a bit tired of you then if she never gets a rest.'

'She?' Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow at the use of gender on his laptop.

'Yes. I think you should give her a name. What about Sora? Or Yuki? Yes, I like Yuki. You know, because it means snow and your laptop's white.' **(A/N first one! yay! anyway, I dot know what color Kyoya's laptop is. I think its black or silver in the anime, but for this it can be white. He painted it. Or got a new one. Feel free to use your imagination!)**

Kyoya raised his other eyebrow at the prospect of a name. _Oh God_ he thought as he saw her deep in thought and he sweat dropped when she gasped and exclaimed her Yuki statement. She was a very good actor, he'd give her that.

'KYOYA!'

Kyoya's face went blank as he heard the host clubs' king wail his name. _At least he's calling me by my real name rather than my nickname, mother_ he thought to himself in calming mental waves. He could handle it in the club but in class it would be even more humiliating. Kyoya paused to push his glasses up his nose and then turned to face the terror of the oncoming Tamaki Suho.

'Kyoya! Kyoya! I've got a brilliant idea! We should go to the beach again! But without the guests this time.' The first half of his sentence came in an excited yell while he lowered his voice to a loud whisper for the last part, putting his hand between his mouth and the class, as if it would help lower his voice.

Amy sweat dropped as she watched this exchange and suddenly felt sorry for Kyoya for having to put up with him all the time. She giggled slightly under her breath and Tamaki turned to look at her, beaming.

'You're invited as well of course; you are part of the host club now!'

Kyoya smirked at this new turn of events while Amy Sighed, wishing she had just kept her giggles to herself. She forced a smile as she replied.

'Of coarse Tamaki, I would love to go!'

Someone scoffed. 'You sound enthusiastic!' Hikaru's sarcastic voice came from across the room and Amy turned towards the door where Hikaru and Kaoru were strolling into the room pushing a less than enthusiastic looking Harohi in front of them.

'What are you guys doing here?' Amy asked them curiously.

'We heard the boss had another plan so we came to see what it was.' The twins replied simultaneously.

'And I got dragged along for the ride.' A miserable looking Harohi concluded.

Amy looked at her with sympathy blazing in her eyes. Harohi smiled at her regretfully.

'So you're saying the host club should go to the beach alone this time boss?' Kauru asked Tamaki, curiosity burning in his voice and a thoughtful look on his face.

'Uh-Huh!' Tamaki cried, nodding his head vigorously.

'Hmmm' Kauru mused as he leaned on his twins shoulder and they contemplated his idea with grins simultaneously sliding onto there faces. Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose and began typing on his recently named laptop; Yuki. Harohi just stood there not really listening to what was going on and yawned. Amy sweat dropped.

'Does this always happen?' she asked Kyoya quietly as the twins and Tamaki started having an argument about Harohi and a swimsuit. Kyoya never looked up as he answered her question.

'Yes… though, usually, it's allot worse.'

'Huh. I pity you.' Amy watched as the twins laughed cruelly at the look Harohi gave Tamaki when he asked her if she would wear a swimsuit. He now sat in a corner, growing a mushroom farm and sulking. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at the sight.

Kyoya ignored her and continued to type what ever it was that he was typing.

**xxx...xxx**

'So you decided on a different beach this time did you Kyoya?' Harohi asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised

'No actually.' He replied. 'This was Tamari's idea.'

'Oh'

The limo had just come to a halt outside a large seaside mansion. They would be staying there for the weekend.

'My family owns this place, but no one comes here very often. I thought we could put it to some use. There are no maids though so we will have to cook and clean ourselves. Ok?'

Tamaki looked at everyone for approval with a slightly worried look on his face. Harohi opened her mouth as if to speak, but Amy beat her to it.

'It's lovely Tamaki!' And it really was. Amy's eyes were wide as she took in the gorgeous building before her. It was smaller than some of the mansions she had seen but it was allot prettier. It was built in light colored stone that looked like that of a cottage you would find in a little village in the countryside. On one side there was a green crawling plant that had bright red flowers all the way up the side of the house.

Despite its size it felt like it should be a small cottage and was warm and inviting. There was also a stone path that led round to the back to what Amy was sure was a large grass garden.

Tamaki smiled at the look on her face and turned again to look at the building.

'Let's go then!' He cried, his hand pointing in the air as he started walking towards the door, the others following behind him. The door was unlocked and Tamaki opened it to reveal a wide hallway that had a staircase, the same style as most mansions, with one splitting into two, one going to the left while the other went right, but it was much smaller and much more welcoming while, somehow, keeping its feeling of being grand.

They all filed in, carry bags in hand. 'I'll show each of you to your rooms. We'll all have our own rooms except for the twins who will share. Come on, we can go to the beach after we've put our stuff away.' Tamaki signaled to them to follow him up the stairs and they did, climbing the stairs before taking the right stairwell.

After a short walk down the hall they reached a pair of doors. 'This is Hunny's room and the one opposite is mori's.'

'Yay Takashi! Our rooms are opposite each other!' hunny cried to mori excitedly as he jumped down off the taller boy's shoulders.

'Ah'

The two went into there respective rooms and the rest of them set off again down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was another staircase and a hallway that turned back on itself. It wasn't far down the hallway before they came to another doorway.

'Hikaru, Kauru. This is your room. It's the biggest because there are two of you.' The twins grinned at Tamaki as they walked through the door and closed it behind them.

Tamaki walked further down the hall were there was another door but Tamaki just ignored it and carried on. Amy assumed that must be his room. Another short walk down the hall was another door where Tamaki stopped and smiled at Kyoya. Kyoya nodded and without being told walked into his room.

'Just the ladies to go then.' He stated, beaming at the two of them. It was such a nice smile it was imposable for even Harohi not to smile back at him. Tamaki led them to another set of stairs that looked allot like the ones they had just walked down. Climbing up the stairs and a little way down the hall they came to another pair of opposite doors.

'The one on the left is Harohi's and the one on the right is Amy's. I hope you find them ok.' Tamaki gave them a small smile as he turned around to walk back down the stairs.

'Tamaki!' Harohi called. Tamaki turned to look at her in surprise. Harohi smiled. 'Thank you.'

Tamaki smiled back at her 'Your welcome Harohi.' He turned again and continued to walk down the stairs to his room.

'Come on.' Amy said to Harohi 'Let's go and check out our rooms.' Harohi smiled and nodded, opening her door and walking in. Amy grinned back and walked into her own room.

To say the room was big was an understatement. It was massive. It had an on suite bathroom on one side if the room. There was a dressing table and wardrobe lining the walls opposite and there was a large couch next to the far wall but the main feature in the room was the queen sized four poster bed that took up a large amount of the space.

'Wow.' Amy breathed as she took in the room in front of her. After a few minutes she walked over to the wardrobe and started unpacking. When she came across her swimming costume she put it aside and continued unpacking.

Then, when she was done, she put her costume on under her cloths and stepped out the door, closing it behind her.

Amy found the others in the hallway waiting for her. 'We're going to the beach then?' She asked as she arrived.

'Yes! Let's go!' Hunny shouted and they all followed him out the door and onto a little track way that led to the beach.

When they got there Amy set her towel onto the floor and started to take her top off.

'What are you doing?!' The twins called out to her, the panic in there voices making her jump. She sighed in relief when she realized what they were talking about.

'Relax guys!' Amy told them giggling slightly. 'Trust me.' she said in a more serious voice as they still looked panicky. She continued to pull off her top to reveal a light blue bikini top and removed her trousers to reveal bottoms that were slightly short like.

The twins gave a relived sigh and Amy giggled again. 'Your mother designs swimming cozies and you don't even know that simple trick?' She scoffed as they frowned at her then ran laughing into the sea. The twins took off there shirts and followed, splashing into the sea next to her and soaking her with sea water.

'Ewwww! Come on guys! You got sea water in my mouth! Yuck!'

By this time all of the boys had taken off there shirts and Harohi had even taken off her shorts and T-shirt to reveal a dark blue one peace. Amy noticed that Tamaki had gone bright red and was staring at Harohi in disbelief.

Hikaru followed her gaze to Tamaki and then his to Harohi and flushed red as well. _Well _Amy thought _looks like Harohi has a few admirers._ She looked at Harohi's plain expression and sweat dropped. _But, I don't think she's realized it yet though_ she thought to herself exasperated. Sheash, Harohi was the densest smart person she knew.

Her gaze then drifted to Kyoya and realized suddenly that he had been staring at her for a while now. Amy blushed slightly when there eyes locked with each other and she quickly glanced away. She could have been sure that his face had been slightly redder than usual. Or was it just the light?

**oxo...oxo**

**So that's another chapter done! I think it could be my longest one yet! Thank you to everyone who's reading, I hope you like it and please review! I loves reviews! ^_^**

**Pleeeeeease!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My redone chapter 11! Hope you enjoy and please, REVIEW!!! **

**oxo...oxo**

Amy didn't usually cook, but standing there in the kitchen she felt at home. She and Harohi had been voted to cook that night because of most of the male population in the other room thinking that females would be able to cook better than males. Also, none of them were used to having to do anything themselves. _Rich bastard's_ she thought as she cut herself with the knife.

'Damn it.' She cursed as she sucked her finger. Harohi giggled slightly as she dove into a draw and pulled out a plaster.

'I saw these earlier. You're not allergic are you?' Harohi asked.

'No. Thanks.' Amy smiled as she took the plaster from Harohi and started bandaging her finger. Harohi went back to cutting the carrots and, when she had finished dressing her finger, Amy went back to cutting bits of beef. Because there were so many of them, they were making a stew.

A giant pot full of vegetables and water was awaiting the last of the ingredients. When they were in the pot the girls put it in the oven, set the timer and went into the living room to join the others.

'Hi guy's.' Amy said as she entered the room, Harohi trailing behind her. The two of them found places to sit on the large sofas, Harohi sat with Tamaki on one side and Hikaru on the other. Amy sat on the end of one of the smaller sofas next to Kyoya.

They sat there watching TV and chatting until the timer went off signaling the start of dinner as everyone but Amy and Harohi, who went to the kitchen, went to the dining room and sat down.

'Dinner is served!' Amy exclaimed as she walked through the doors with the stew pot in her oven glove covered hands, Harohi following her carrying bowls and cutlery.

'Smells good.' Kyoya remarked keeping his face devoid of emotion. Amy pursed her lips. She hated it when he did that.

'It certainly does!' Hunny cried excitedly 'You guys have done really well!' he beamed at Amy and Harohi and they had no choice but to beam back at the cute little boy. _Gosh! Sometimes it's so hard to remember he's 18!_ Amy thought, shaking her head.

They set the table and then sat down to eat. When everyone had finished they cleared the table but came back out without doing the washing up.

'Two of you need to do the washing up. We did the cooking and we cleared the table, we are NOT doing the washing up too.' And they sat down as if to make it final.

The boys sighed. 'So who's it gunner be?' Kaoru asked the room. As if in answer mori got up and walked out the door to the kitchen. After a silent minute, hunny got up and followed him out of the door.

'That was easy.' Tamaki stated the obvious, as usual.

'Yup! Now let's watch footie!' Hikaru exclaimed as he turned to face the TV and grab the remote that had been sitting next to his knee. But the remote had vanished. 'Wha-' He

started but stopped as he spotted Amy innocently sitting on the sofa, remote in hand, channel flicking.

'We are not watching football.' she told him firmly without looking. The others were sniggering at the shocked expression on Hikaru's face as he stared back and forth between the remote in Amy's hand and the place it had been before.

'She's not a spy for nothing you know!' A chuckling voice came from the door and everyone, including Amy, looked over in shock.

A tall, orange haired man was standing in the doorway of the lounge. He was wearing a pair of light brown combats and an orange t-shirt.

'Who, may I ask, are you?' Kyoya said in a deadly cold voice that made everyone in the room, except Amy and the man, shiver.

'Kyo! What are you doing here?' Amy was staring, stunned, at the man as everyone turned to look at her.

'You know him?' Kyoya asked. Amy pulled her gaze away from Kyo and looked at Kyoya.

'Yes, he's one of my team mates but he's supposed to be in America.' Kyo grinned at her.

'Glad u remember!' He told her in a cheeky voice. Amy rose her eyebrows but struggled to keep a straight face. They stared at each other for several minutes locked in a battle of wills until Amy suddenly burst out laughing and walked over to give Kyo a big hug.

'Oh, I missed you.' Amy's voice was muffled as her face was pressed against Kyo's shoulder.

'Missed you too, but we've only been apart for two weeks.' Kyo chuckled.

'What's going on?' The confused voice of Hunny, whom had finished the washing up, broke through the silence and Amy looked around to see several confused faces.

'Well, this is Kyo. He's one of my team, the one who can control fire. He's supposed to be undercover at a school in America so what he's doing here I don't know.' She turned round to glare at Kyo who raised his hands with a slightly nervous grin etched on is face.

'Hey! The boss told me to go to each of the other schools for a night each to see how there doing seeing as I caught the murderer at my school. But you don't seem to be doing any work!' Amy flushed at Kyo's last sentence.

'I'm taking a break from all the stress of saving people day after day at school and not getting any closer to the attacker! It's not my fault you happened to come on my weekend off!' Amy, blushing furiously, turned away from Kyo, folding her arms and sticking her nose in he air.

Kyo chuckled and the boys stared. This was a side of Amy they hadn't seen before and the twins decided they liked it, two identical evil grins sliding onto there faces. Kyo, seeing this grinned even bigger and decided to show them another way to annoy her. Walking up behind her he slid his arms around just below her neck where they rested on her shoulders and pulled her towards him, kissing her cheek and then resting his head on her shoulder. Everyone in the room but Kyo gasped as he kissed her, Amy turning a barker shade of red.

'Kyo!' She said in a voice that sounded like she was trying to contain a great deal of anger without actually shouting. Fear rippled through the room as Kyo realized he had gone too far; he had never actually kissed her before.

'Uh-oh' he murmured.

'Someone open the window please.' Amy commanded in the same strained voice and Kyoya, who was closest, obliged.

Amy grabbed Kyo by his arms and threw him over her head and out the window, standing up slightly before quickly following him, leaping out the window (that was on the ground floor) and landing on the grass before running after Kyo who was now running for his life.

The boys watched the fight in the darkness from out of the window before Tamaki called nervously out the window

'Don't you think that's enough now Amy?' Amy stopped pounding Kyo and looked in the direction of the window. She nodded and began to drag Kyo round the house to the front door.

**xxx...xxx**

'I had forgotten how hard you punch Amy.' Kyo was sitting on a chair holding a bag of ice over his left eye. His lip had been cut and he had bruises all over. Harohi had been the one to clean him up when Amy dragged him in, dropped him in the kitchen and walked into the living room, grabbed the remote off the couch and started channel flicking again.

Amy shrugged without looking. They were all in the living room again now watching a TV channel she had chosen at random. 'Remind me never to get on Amy's bad side.' Hikaru whispered in Kauru's ear. Amy's head whipped round to glare at Hikaru and Kauru laughed at how white his brother's face went at the look.

Amy sighed and got up suddenly looking depressed. 'I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone.'

They stared after her as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. 'Was it something I said?' Hikaru asked with a bemused expression on his face.

Kyo looked at him with sad eyes. 'No, it wasn't you. She just gets upset when people are scared of her. She doesn't like it, no matter how it seems.' His sad eyes still on the door he sighed then looked at Tamaki.

'This is your house right?' Tamaki nodded. 'Is it alright if I stay a night? I'll be out of here in the morning.' He gave Tamaki a small smile and Tamaki smiled back.

'Of course you can. We have one room left and any friend of Amy's is a friend of mine.' Tamaki bowed low and motioned for him to follow him and they walked out the door.

'I guess its time for bed then.' Hunny said in a tired voice as he climbed onto mori's shoulders and they walked out the room. Kaoru stretched and Hikaru yawned.

'I think its time for us too Hikaru.' Hikaru nodded and they followed the two older boys out the room.

'Come on Kyoya-sempi. We need our sleep too. Who knows what Tamaki-sempi will make us do tomorrow? We may as well go together.' Harohi was standing up and looking at Kyoya, waiting for his reaction. Kyoya smiled slightly and nodded motioning for Harohi to lead the way. She smiled at him before walking out the door, Kyoya following silently behind her.

As they reached Harohi's room they said there goodnights and Harohi shut her door. Kyoya was about to continue walking when he herd crying coming from Amy's room. He frowned and walked up to the door pressing his ear against it so he could hear better.

_Yup, defiantly crying_ he thought to himself, worried in spite of himself. For a few minutes he stood in the hallway, debating on whether he should knock or leave. He decided to knock. The sobbing stopped slightly and he heard movement as Amy walked to the door. It opened slightly and a watery eyed Amy stuck her head round to see who was at the door. When she saw who it was she swung the door open, burst into tears and threw her arms around a slightly shocked Kyoya's neck.

Slowly, recovering from the shock, he put his arms round the crying girl and started rubbing her back soothingly as she cried into his shoulder.

'What's the matter?' he asked after about 5 minutes of just letting her cry. Amy looked up at him then down at her feet and sniffed.

'It was-it was just-' Amy sighed, embarrassed. 'I've just had enough of people being scared of me when I'm not going to hurt them. It means I can never get close to people because they think I'll kill them or something but I only physically fight people who I know or think can take it, like my team mates or people like Hunny and Mori.'

'So it wasn't just Hikaru then?' Kyoya asked, curious to know more.

'No. It's been like this since I was young, he just set me off.' Amy looked up into Kyoya's eyes again and smiled, her tears drying on her face. 'Thank you' she said and Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

'What for?'

'For Listening to me and asking if I was alright. You know, your very easy to talk too' Slowly she reached up and kissed him on the cheek earning her another eyebrow being raised and a shocked pair of eyes. She grinned softly and retreated into her room.

'Goodnight Kyoya.'

'Goodnight' Kyoya replied, surprised at how breathless his voice was. Amy giggled and closed the door quietly in front of her.

Kyoya turned round and almost walked into Kyo, who had been standing behind him. Kyoya's eyes widened a fraction at the evil look on the orange haired boys face.

'Don't get too friendly with her. She's mine.' The anger and hatred in Kyo's voice shook Kyoya slightly, but he would never let it show. Kyoya quickly matched Kyo's death stare with one of his own telling Kyo, with more force than any words could have, that he didn't like to be threatened. Ever.

Kyo paled slightly at Kyoya's return stare but didn't back down. After about 15 minutes of glaring at each other, Kyo turned, still glaring, and walked down the hallway towards his room. Kyoya smirked at him then walked the other way down the corridor, towards his own room.

When he arrived he walked through the door and sat on his bed with is head in his hands. Why? Was the start to many of the questions going round his head. Why had he wanted to help her? Why had he been breathless when she had kissed him? Why did he want so much to punch that stupid Kyo?

He had found one conclusion but brushed it off. He couldn't be, could he? Had he been stupid enough to let himself?

Could he have fallen in love with Amy?

**xxx...xxx**

Amy was leaning on the door trying to stay calm when she had herd Kyo's voice, just a whisper, but recognizable, outside. She quickly turned to press her ear to the door so she could hear what he was saying. Her eyes widened in shock and anger as she heard Kyo threaten Kyoya. _He always does this!_ she thought angrily to herself. Every time she had tried to get close to anyone Kyo had scared them away. It was one of the reasons she would never love him more than a brother.

She considered storming out there and telling him so, but she knew from past experience that that would just make it a whole lot worse. She sighed quietly and sank to the floor, her arms around his legs. She knew Kyoya wasn't easily frightened, but she will still worried. What if he did get frightened away like everyone else? She didn't think she would be able to take another one. It might just break her.

**oxo...oxo**

**Ok, I've never written anything like this before so it's probably pants but hey. please review on just how pants it was so I get the idea. Oh and any ideas of what could come would be helpful!**

**And please don't hate Kyo too much. He loves her but has a strange way of showing it. He also hates losing. (remind you of anyone familiar tom?) Also, Amy is kinda based on a mix of me and some of my friends. I hope I kept Kyoya in character. He's quite hard to write about; you never know what's going on in that head of his! **

**Oh no! There may not be a 12th chapter now! I may have been killed by a rampaging Japanese police force headed by a red eyed Kyoya!**

**I shiver at the thought… Burr! Sorry Kyo for the fate I have befallen you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 redone!!! Hope you enjoy and, once again, REVIEW!!! **

**oxo...oxo**

The atmosphere was uncomfortable as they sat down for breakfast that morning. The twins had done croissants and jam and everyone was tired from the late night before but that wasn't the reason for the uncomfortable atmosphere. The reason was the fact that Amy was glaring at Kyo, Kyo was glaring at Kyoya and Kyoya was eating with no emotion on his stony face, which was never a good sign.

Tamaki was looking around nervously as he ate his croissants. Kauru and Hikaru were eating silently, not looking at anyone but each other. Mori was watching Hunny and Hunny was scoffing his croissant happily while taking private peeks at the 3 in turn.

Harohi was oblivious as usual when it came to these things.

'You said you were leaving today, right Kyo?' Amy asked in a sickly sweet voice that anyone who didn't know her would think she was being nice. Kyo flinched slightly but turned to look at her with a smile.

'I did but I think I might stay a little longer, if Tamaki doesn't mind.' there were no windows open but a small wind whipped through the room and Amy closed her eyes to calm herself.

'The boss will be mad and you know what he's like when he's mad.' Kyo paled slightly. 'Besides, Sora's your next stop isn't she? She'll be even madder than the boss if she finds out you ditched her for me and don't think I won't tell her.'

As if too prove her point she got out her phone and started texting.

'OK, ok. You win. I'll be leaving today.' Kyo sighed and turned his head to continue to glare at Kyoya Who continued to ignore him. Amy smirked and put her phone back into her pocket.

Harohi stretched her arms in the air which made her chest stick out in front of her. She yawned loudly gaining everyone's attention and breaking the uncomfortable silence in one shot. Tamaki and Hikaru went bright red and quickly looked away. Amy started giggling at there reaction and everyone let out a breath they hadn't known they had been holding.

'So what are we doing today Tamaki?' Amy asked through her giggles. Tamaki turned to look at her, his face now a light shade of pink.

'I thought we could go for a walk over the cliff tops.'

'Sounds fun!' She told him with a smile and he smiled back.

'Well, I'm going now. See you next time Amy and,' Kyo lowered his voice slightly and glanced at Kyoya 'look after yourself.' At these last words, Amy glared at Kyo.

'I will thank you' she told him stiffly.

Kyo smiled sadly at her and took 5 steps back so he was in a wide space. In spite of herself, she smiled back at Kyo, not wanting her last look to him for a while to be a glare. She never knew when they would meet each other again.

Kyo's smile widened slightly and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath in. Suddenly a wall of fire erupted around him swirling around and around before swallowing him in a teardrop of flame that shrank slowly back down to the ground leaving no mark that they had been there.

Kyo had vanished.

Everyone in the room bar Amy gasped and stared at the spot where Kyo had been just a moment before.

'What the?' Tamaki cried in confusion, a shock look on his face.

'I second that!' Hikaru gasped.

'Oh, I didn't tell you did I?' They shook there heads. 'Well, you see we all have different powers of travel. Kyo can disappear in one place and reappear in another using fire. I'm still not sure textually how he does it but that's what it looks like.' Amy explained.

'So what can you do?' Kyoya, who had been silent till this moment, spoke and Amy looked at him with surprise on her face. Then her features relaxed and she smiled at him putting a finger to her lips with a glint in her eyes.

'It's a secret!' she whispered. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and she giggled. Hunny smiled. The atmosphere had lightened since Kyo's departure.

'Let's go on the walk!' Tamaki grinned, his energy returned to him. Amy grinned back at him. This day might be fun after all.

**xxx...xxx**

'Wow! The view is amazing!' Harohi cried as she gazed at the sight in front of her. They were only half way up to the highest part of the cliff but it was still the highest Harohi had been.

'It is isn't it' Amy sighed and a gust of wind blew both the girl's hair to the side, Amy's being longer whipped around her shoulders and back out to the side.

Kyoya stared at her, breathless, without anyone noticing. She looked beautiful.

Amy put her hand through her fringe and turned to grin at Kyoya, her hair fanning out behind her. Kyoya sucked his breath in, mesmerized.

'Come on! What you doing down there still?' Tamaki shouted at the 3 of them as the rest of the club were farther along the trail. Amy giggled light-heartedly and grabbed hold of Kyoya's shirt sleeve, dragging him along.

'Woh!' He cried, startled and with less dignity than he was accustomed to. Harohi started laughing with Amy and began to follow them farther up the hill towards the rest of the group.

As they climbed up the cliff they laughed and joked with each other. When they got there Hunny, Mori and Tamaki sat down on the bench. Harohi and the twins went up to the edge and looked out onto the ocean. Kyoya and Amy stood next to the bench and watched the twins mucking around.

'Harohi!' Tamaki yelled in panic as he saw a disaster impending. He launched himself from the bench as Kauru pushed Hikaru playfully into Harohi, who was a bit too close to the side of the cliff. Harohi waved her arms and took a step back to try and steady herself but the earth under her foot crumbled and she started to scream.

Tamaki was about to launch himself over the edge to go after her but a hand came out to stop him. Tamaki turned to see Amy looking at him with a serious look on her face.

'Trust me.' She told him as she dived over the edge of the cliff after the screaming Harohi.

'Amy!' Kyoya cried as he reached the edge and looked down in desperation. Tamaki held him back from also jumping over the edge.

'Trust her.' He told him, not taking his eyes from the pair.

Amy was slowing Harohi down as much as she could using the wind and propelling herself down to catch up with her. When she reached her, she wrapped her arms round the terrified girl's waist and muttered

'Brace yourself.'

Harohi did as she was told and scrunched her eyes up in panic.

Two stunning white wings burst from Amy's back slowing the pair considerably. With all her might, Amy flapped them and with a groan of effort managed to pull up into an upward position. Laughing slightly in relief Amy used her remaining energy to carry Harohi and herself back up to the top of the cliff where she landed, giving Harohi to

Tamaki and collapsing into the grass in exhaustion.

**xxx...xxx**

When Amy woke up she found herself in on the sofa in the lounge with Kyoya sitting next to her. As she shifted he looked up quickly and smiled slightly at her. Amy grimaced back. Every muscle in her body was aching and she noticed that her wings were still out.

'What happened?' She asked. The last thing she could remember was setting Harohi down next to Tamaki, but after that it was black.

'You collapsed. Saving Harohi took allot out of you; the doctor said it was just exhaustion and nothing to worry about.' Kyoya answered, relived she was finally awake. It was sunset now and the rest of the club were making dinner. He had offered to look after Amy, much to the surprise of everyone else.

'Ok, so how did I get here?' She asked him. Kyoya looked away in what looked like embarrassment. **(But who really knows with Kyoya?) **

'I carried you and Tamaki carried Harohi.'

'Oh. Thank you.' Amy's face had gone slightly red at his words and Kyoya pondered why.

'Wait what about Harohi? Is she ok?' Amy's tone was suddenly panicky as she looked around. Kyoya smiled gently and Amy calmed slightly.

'She's fine. You did a good job at saving her and saving Tamaki as well in the long run. If he had jumped after her he would have probably died.' He told her and she smiled back at him, swinging her legs over the side of the sofa and patted the seat next to her.

Kyoya got up and went to sit next to her on the sofa. When he sat down she snuggled into his shoulder and breathed him in. All in all he smelt nice. His cloths smelt like grass mixed with the ocean but he himself had the spicy smell of mint and citrus.

Kyoya, acting on instinct, put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Amy gasped then closed her eyes and Snuggled down to sleep. She was still utterly exhausted but she felt safer in his arms than she had before. She smiled and sighed heavily, drowning in his wonderful smell.

Kyoya smiled as he looked down at the sleeping girl, feeling the familiar feeling in his heart that he always did when he looked at her. He sighed and looked up as he heard Tamaki enter the room. Tamaki looked at him, confused. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Kyoya put his finger to his lips and motioned at Amy.

Tamaki nodded and then Smirked, a knowing look on his face. He pulled himself up to full height and strode pompously out of the room.

Kyoya watched him with a disbelieving look on his face. He knew Tamaki was going to spread rumors about now he had seen them like that. Oh well. It's not like his father was going to find out. He could cope with his friends. For a bit. Maybe.

**oxo...oxo**

**Well, that's all folks!! What will happen between Kyoya and Amy? Read the next chapter to find out! Also, I would like your opinion on who should confess first, Kyoya or Amy? Please answer in review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**oxo...oxo**

Amy wearily opened her eyes as her mind slowly became conscious. The first thing she noticed was that she was very comfortable. The second was her wings were still out. The third? Well the third thing she found out was when she glanced up and found herself looking at the sleeping face of Kyoya.

She took a sharp breath in and tensed, suddenly very hot and flustered. Panicking slightly she looked around the room and tried to remember what had happened for her to be in Kyoya's arms. Then it came back to her. She had used all her energy to save Harohi and Kyoya had carried her back to the house. She had woken on the sofa and had motioned for him to sit next to her where she had fallen asleep on him.

Amy breathed out again in relief. She looked up at Kyoya and smiled. He was cute when he was sleeping, but, from what she had heard, he probably wouldn't be when he woke up. The low pressure demon lord would rise again.

Amy shuddered and decided to make her escape only to realize that his arms were keeping her in place. One was fixed around her waist and the other was resting on a wing as if he had been stroking it when he fell asleep. Amy sighed, not wanting to wake Kyoya and hoping that someone would come to her rescue, but, for now, she would be content just being next to him.

She snuggled back down again and breathed in his delicious smell again, willing it to drown her into unconsciousness.

**xxx...xxx**

Kyoya woke feeling quite happy which was really unusual for him as He was usually moody when he woke. He frowned, puzzled, trying to find the source of his reaction.

He found the reason in a sleeping Amy curled up in his arms. Suddenly, the memories of the day before came back to him. None of the others had come in after Tamaki last night and he had ended up falling asleep with Amy.

Somewhere in the back of his memory he thought he had herd sniggers and stifled giggles through the crack in the door. _Great_ he thought. _Just what I need._ He made a mental note to make Tamaki's life very difficult from here on out.

Finally he decided he needed to get up. Sighing, he got up, placing a large pillow where he had been to stop the sleeping girl from waking. He then slipped silently out of the door and walked the rest of the way back to his room deep in thought.

When he arrived he looked at his digital alarm clock. It was 7.25am. Kyoya yawned, it was ALOT earlier than when he usually got up.

Deciding that since he was up he may as well get changed he through on a pair of jeans and a black shirt and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. They were going home today so there wasn't much in the fridge. He grabbed a sandwich and walked into the dining room where, to his surprise, he found Harohi munching on some toast.

'Good morning Kyoya!' She said in surprise, not used to seeing him this early in the morning. 'Your up early' She told him, recovering slightly from the initial shock of seeing him out of bed and in a fairly respectable mood at 7 in the morning.

'Hello Harohi. And yes, I am much to my own surprise.' He replied.

'How is Amy?' Harohi asked through a mouthful of toast.

'She's better' He answered her in a bored voice and she nodded, saying nothing else. Kyoya liked Harohi mainly for the fact that she didn't press matters and generally let them take there course. It was definitely better than Tamaki's style. He would be getting nothing but hell if this was Tamaki sitting at the table instead of Harohi.

They continued to eat there breakfast in silence before the man himself rushed in like a hurricane. Kyoya wondered silently to himself as to how Tamaki could have so much energy this early in the morning. The hurricane stopped beside Harohi, sitting down at the table a look of glee on his face. Kyoya looked at his best friend in disbelief as he harassed Harohi, asking her stupid questions and praising her for using the expensive butter.

He himself had to praise her on her patience with the host club king, not many could put up with him in this state. He also felt partly grateful for her as she was taking Tamaki's attention off of him. Using Harohi as a distraction, Kyoya quietly slipped out the doorway into the kitchen. She seemed to have realized what he doing as she was giving him daggers as he walked out the door. Closing the door he turned around to find a sleepy looking Amy staring at him from the fridge.

He nodded his hello and quietly but quickly walked into the hallway and to his room. He needed to pack. They were leaving today and if Kyoya had to guess he would say the others bar Amy had packed last night. Gathering his things, he opened his case and started stuffing things inside with no particular order. The others would probably all be down in the kitchen having breakfast.

After 20 minutes of hurried and disorganized packing, Kyoya dragged the case down to the front door where he found 6 other cases down by the doorway waiting to be picked up. Amy was also there putting her bag down so it lent against the doorframe. She turned to smile at Kyoya as she heard him walk up behind her.

'Good morning!' she said happily as he approached. Kyoya nodded his hello and put his case down next to hers. 'So, are we doing anything today besides going home?' Amy asked him. Kyoya looked up at the girl, a frown of concentration on his face.

'I don't think so.' he replied slowly, wracking his brain to see if Tamaki had said anything to him about it.

'Of course we are Kyoya!!!' cried a very excited Tamaki who had seemingly appeared out of no where behind Kyoya. The dark haired boy turned around and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh?' he asked the overly excited blonde.

'We're stopping at an aquarium on the way home!' Tamaki cried throwing his hands in the air then proceeding to grab Amy's hands and spin her around so fast her feat left the ground.

'Wow! That sounds great Tama-Chan!' Hunny cried as he walked through the door followed by Mori, Harohi and the twins. Harohi looked like she wanted anything but and the twins were both supporting evil grins whilst looking back and forth at the king then the natural host in front of them. Anyone could see they were coming up with a plan and whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. Hunny was on Mori's shoulders, grinning cutely and Mori, well, Mori was being Mori.

'Ah.' He replied to his cousin's statement as Tamaki stopped spinning Amy and went over to Harohi who inevitably sent him to his corner of woe, drawing circles on the floor. Amy was left dizzy, her head spinning and feeling slightly dazed.

After several minutes Tamaki had been sent to his corner of woe at least 5 times by 3 different people including Amy, they were getting in the car, bags in the boot, and off to the aquarium, much do the annoyance of Harohi.

'Come on Harohi, it'll be fun!' Amy said in a fruitless attempt to cheer her friend up. Harohi glared at her for a moment before sighing, face changing to sadness.

'I suppose so.'

Amy looked at her in pity and decided that since she couldn't do anything to cheer the girl up; she would glare at the person responsible. Tamaki. Seeing the glare on Amy's face turning towards him, Tamaki became very nervous. After about a minute he gave in.

'I'm sorry, Amy, Harohi!!!!!! Please forgive me!!!' he cried, his hands coming together in a prayer sign. Amy smirked, _too easy _she thought to herself in triumph.

'No.' came the reply from Harohi and as Tamaki somehow managed to retreat to his corner of woe, even in the tightly packed limo, Amy's smirk widened and she laughed. Her laugh was infectious and soon the whole car but Tamaki had joined in. Even Kyoya was chuckling, but only quietly.

The rest of the journey passed uneventful and they arrived within 2 hours of leaving. Getting out of the car they wandered towards the entrance. Mori had offered to pay for Amy and Harohi as it was quite an expensive place anyway and the rest of them were paying for an all access pass. They had gratefully accepted and this left the twins and Tamaki wondering why they hadn't thought of it.

The place was large and exquisitely designed. The reception was a high sealing room with glass walls out the front. One side lead off to a cafe, the other was a gift shop and in the middle was a desk with a large pair of doors behind and a receptionist. There was no one in the cue so Tamaki walked up to the desk, the others following.

'Eight all access passes please.' he asked the lady at the desk who was still stunned at the amount of handsome boys that had just walked in. She nodded and set to work getting their passes as Tamaki gathered money from everyone.

After paying they walked past the desk and through the double doors. They were there quite early so there were only a few people inside. Amy stopped and stared at two of the people who where there and seemed to be fighting over what colour one of the fish were.

'It's orange!' the girl cried in frustration.

'No its not, its yellow!' the boy almost yelled back.

'Amy?' Kyoya asked. She seemed to have gone into shock. He followed her line of sight and saw the two. 'Do you know them?' he asked. She ignored him and walked up behind the pair, studying the fish.

'No, sorry David, it's definitely orange.' she said thoughtfully and the pair span around, faces splitting into grins as they saw who had spoken. The girl gave a small shriek and threw her arms around her friend.

'Amy!! I've missed you!!' She cried.

'I've missed you to Sora!!' Amy replied a huge grin on her face. The host club looked at the pair in shocked curiosity.

The girls broke apart and Amy turned to the host club. 'This is Sora and David.' she told them. 'Sora is Water and David is earth. Guys, this is the host club. Tamaki Suho, Harohi Fujioka, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori, Mitscuni Hunnynozuka, also known as Hunny and Kyoya Otori.' she pointed at each one as she said there names. They nodded hellos and smiled.

'So, what are you doing here?' Amy asked, turning back to Sora and David. There faces fell and Amy immediately regretted asking. Sora spoke first.

'Well, you see, while you where away three people have died. I know you were working hard at school and Akito told us you have been saving people at least two people per break. No one expected him to strike when no one was at school, but he did. Akito told us we were to join you at ouran, this man is stronger than we thought. Kyo's coming too, but he's still being briefed so couldn't make it today.'

Amy had gone into shock, eyes wide and trembling she could feel tears in her eyes and forced them back. Three people! And it was all her fault. Why had she gone on this stupid vacation! She should have stayed and looked after the school! Maybe then no one would have died!

'Or maybe you would have.' David said quietly not looking at her and Amy looked up in shock. She hadn't realized she had been broadcasting her thoughts to the other two and looked at Sora who had tears falling down her face not able to take her friends pain. Apparently she had been broadcasting her emotions as well as her thoughts. Looking away she apologized.

'Sorry. I didn't realize.'

Sora smiled, instantly understanding. 'Just remember, it's not your fault, no one expected it to happen.' she told her as David put his arms around her and Amy berried her face into his chest. David had the power to sooth anyone with just a hug or a kiss. He knew the hug was working but he kissed the top of her head, just to make sure.

The host club was also in shock. The thought that three people from there school had died awakened them to the reality of the danger. Hunny had tears in his eyes as he thought of the three that had died. The rest just stood there eyes wide. After a period where everyone was silent and calming down Kyoya spoke up.

'When David said "or maybe you would have" it didn't fit with what Sora said. Would you care to explain please?' He asked the boy who looked back at Kyoya awkwardly. Kyoya was still waiting for an answer when Amy, coming out of her shock, answered for David.

'You see, we all have a mental bond that we can hear each others thoughts sometimes. I usually block mine but I forgot and all my thoughts and emotions came flooding out, which is why Sora cried. It's my fault. Kyo probably got the blast too.'

'Could it have been a bit louder please, I didn't quite catch it.' said a sarcastic voice and everyone whipped there heads round to look at the orange haired boy known as Kyo as he came through the doors.

'Sorry!' Amy cried, apologetically and Kyo waved his hand at her, dismissing her apology. Amy frowned.

'Well, seeing as were all here maybe we should start looking around the aquarium, we didn't bye all access passes for nothing you know.' Tamaki chipped in nervously and the others nodded, deciding to make the best of the day ahead of them.

**oxo...oxo**

**Hope that was ok and that they didn't over react or anything. **

**Please review!!!! I'm thinking on becoming an author, please, other than spelling; tell me if you think I would be good or bad at writing books of my own! Thanks for reading! Also, to any of you who like inuyasha, check out Resminder's 'Tales From The House Of The Moon' as it's a great story.**

**Another author is 'lookoutshesgotapen'. A very good author and I'm waiting for new chapters for 'Starting over'! (OHSHC)**


	14. Chapter 14

oxo...oxo

Kyoya was the only one in his family who had stormy grey eyes and no-one had any idea where they had come from. His father and eldest brother had dark blue eyes that were almost black in colour and his sister, other brother and mother had light green eyes. His mother had died when he was two but he had seen many pictures of her.

This was a puzzle that Kyoya wondered over sometimes. His eye colour was the only thing that he hadn't inherated from his father and it was said that he looked the most like him out of the four. His sister looked a great deal like there mother along with the middle son. Their mother had had golden hair and green eyes. She was a tall woman with a kind smile and high cheek bones.

At least, this was Kyoya belived to be true, but his father knew otherwize.

The truth was that Kyoya was offishally adopted, though only a few people knew this. Before he had been bourn the otori family had lived in england for 5 years.

On the day otori's wife gave birth to her daughter, something happened during the birth that made her unable to have any more childeren. The thought crushed her and although she had her daughter, she found herself wanting another child.

Otori had found this very helpful as he had had an affaire with a young girl with stormy grey eyes. This girl had become pregnant and was looking for someone to adopt the child, as she couldn't feed it, thinking that the father wouldn't want it. Otori had 'mentioned' this to his wife, leaving out that it was his child, and she had jumped at the chance.

They went to her and she gladly accepted them to adopt as they had a good family and enough money to care for it. the adoption was kept quiet and Otori's wife went into hiding for 9 months. when she came back they anounced that they had a son. the doctors had kept quiet about everything, including that Mrs Otori was now infertile for fear of loseing there jobs.

They then moved back to japan to make sure that everything stayed quiet and Mrs Otori died from cancer two years after. The child grew up knowing none of this and the only ones in the family who knew that he was adopted was his father and his oldest brother who had been 6 at the time and old enough to remember.

Otori never heared from the girl with sormy grey eyes since, and was glad. She was the only one who knew who the boy's father was besides him and he didn't want her to spoil it.

but there was a even bigger secret under this one, one that only one person had ever known. Not even his father knew about this one or he would have proberbly have gone about things differently.

oxo...oxo

ok, i think i know where im going with this but im still trying to work out how to go about it. and i know im proberbly not correct with alot of this but its a fanfic so it dousnt have to be exact.

sorry its so short but its necessery and cant really be used with anything else otherwise it kinda looses its value,  
dousn't it? 


	15. Chapter 15

oxo...oxo

Kyoya looked into the woman s sad, stormy grey eyes, confused. He had never seen this woman before and yet he was sure he knew her. A gust of wind ruffled his hair as he looked at this woman with chocolate brown hair and his stormy grey eyes. She smiled sadly at him as he watched her, wondering why she was here.

They were standing on a cloud in the sky. The sun was setting, making everything go red, when the woman started to speak.

'Hello Kyoya.'

for some reason, the words didn't feel alien to him as she said them. 'Hello.' He replied, revealing no emotion in his voice. 'Who are you?' He asked, feeling like he should know the answer. The woman sighed and looked away, another gust of wind swept her hair over her face.

'My name is Amelia Brownston. I am your real mother.' She explained, looking back at him as she spoke.

The two stared at each other in silence for a while, wind buffeting there hair all over the place. Finally, Kyoya spoke.

'I don t understand, how can you be my mother?'

sighing again, Amelia retold the story of his birth. At the end Kyoya was shocked. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't! but he knew it was true. the woman standing in front of him was his mother. She was looking at him with such sadness in her eyes he had too look away.

'There is another thing i must tell you that is of great importance.' Amelia began and Kyoya Looked back up at her.  
'There is something about your heritage that even your father doesn t know and its how I m able to contact you in your dreams.'

Kyoya looked around. He had been totally unaware that he had been dreaming until that point and could feel himself waking. He looked at his mother with urgent eyes. 'hurry.' he told her had she nodded.

'I am a from an old race that originated in Egypt. We were known to the Egyptians as gods and all had special powers.' Kyoya's eyes widened at the news and he cut her off saying 'you re like Amy and the others?'

'The elements?' she asked him and he nodded and she smiled slightly. 'So there still alive. Yes I m like them, and you are too. I could, and still can, teleport from place to place and could speak with people in there dreams. I do not know what you can do, but you are immortal. Half human, half god, you will be powerful, maybe more powerful than us, but you need a push to unlock your powers.'

She sprinkled a powder over Kyoya and he sneezed.

'Goodbye, my son. I hope to see you well in the future.' Amelia said as she and the dream world started to fade. She waved at him and turned to walk away.

'Kyoya! Kyoya! Your gunna be late for school! Come ON!' He heard hid sister's voice trying to wake him and decided it was probably best to get up. He yawned and stretched and paused as a pillow hit his head. Disgruntled, he threw the pillow back. It missed. Badly. He heard his sister giggle at his poor aiming sat got up, glaring at her as she rolled around on the floor.

'It wasn't that funny.' he told the girl as she started to calm down a bit. 'Yes it was!' she replied, still giggling. Kyoya shrugged, yawned and ushered his sister out the room, promising to be ready in time for school.

He could never think of her as just his half sister. His brother s maybe, but his sister would always be his sister. nothing would ever change that.

xxx...xxx

Amy yawned as she pulled her yellow dress on and walked into the hallway to get herself some breakfast.

Now that there was four of them they had been forced to get a bigger apartment in a different part of town and it turned out to be the one next to Harohi's. Although Harohi's apartment only held 2, it was capable of holding 4. They had two spare bedrooms at the back that were used for storage or if someone came for a visit.

The apartments weren't very wide, and that made them look smaller, but they were very long. You couldn t see it from the front and that made it cosy. They also got to walk with Harohi to school every day. Harohi was happy to have the company.

When they were dressed and settled into there new uniforms, they met Harohi outside and she showed them the quickest route to Ouran. They arrived in plenty of time and Amy showed the other 3 the way to the office while Harohi went to class. In the heads office, Sora found she would be in class 1a, David was in class 2a and Kyo was in class 3a.

Amy showed Sora and Kyo to there classes first before walking with David to there class. Tamaki and Kyoya were already there. Amy took her normal seat next to the window and David sad behind her.

class began and Amy could see that Kyoya was thinking about something that was probably not related to schoolwork. He kept glancing at her and David as if debating on whether to ask them something.

The lunch bell rang and Amy, David, Tamaki and Kyoya walked out into the hallway to keep watch. They split into two groups, Tamaki with David and Amy with Kyoya.

Amy and Kyoya walked in silence for a bit until Kyoya spoke.

'Have you ever heard of a half human and half god?' he asked her and she looked at him. 'Well, I ve personally never met one, but there was a legend that one day a demi-god of the Egyptians will rise and become one the most powerful beings on the earth. But that s just a rumour.' she answered. 'Why do you ask?'

'Well, you see, I had a dream last night that my real mother came to me and told me that she was a god who had the power to teleport and reach people in there dreams. I'm not sure if it was real but her story sure fits. It also explains why my eyes are a different colour to everyone else in my family.' He looked down at her and she was studying him thoughtfully.

'There's a way to test, we can do it after school if you want?' She told him and he nodded. 'I warn you though, it may be painful.' she said seriously and he nodded again, then looked up as a scream reached his ears. 'Come on!' She cried, grabbing his hand and tugging him in the direction of the scream.

oxo...oxo

Sorry it's so short again.

I hope you enjoyed it! 


	16. Chapter 16

I apologize for the long wait; writers block can be so harsh sometimes! I think I've shifted it for this story though (for the moment anyway!) The problem I have now is that I think it's moved to 'the Hogwarts program.' so for anyone who is reading that too, I'm very sorry for the wait that may occur!

oxo...oxo

'Hummmm.' Tamaki muttered thoughtfully as he looked at his best friend. 'Is this really a demi-god test? Or are you trying to make a weird kind of joke?' he asked Amy who was also studying the dark haired boy.

'No, I'm pretty sure that's what it says.' The air goddess replied slowly as she stared at the scene before her. 'Though I could have misread it slightly.'

Kyoya was standing, his trousers rolled up, in the middle of a oval shaped lake. The four elements were wearing there uniform, Sora was standing in front of him on one of the four poles that stood upright in the large expanse of water. The boys, Kyo and David, were ether side of him and the pole behind him was empty.

'Give it a shot then!' Came the two voices of the twin's simultaneously from behind Amy and she nodded, leaping into the air and gracefully flipping before landing smoothly on the last pole.

The four elements looked at each other and nodded. They all closed there eyes and raised there hands at the same time, taking in a deep breath and waiting for there cue.

Amy's breathed out and cried 'Water!' Sora's arms came down and the water around Kyoya began swirling in a whirlpool around him. Amy didn't miss a beat, calling the next element swiftly.

'Earth!' David's arms came down to point at Kyoya like Sora's and Kyoya felt the mud around his feet start to move as it made its way to the surface and began swirling above the water in long waves.

'Fire!' Amy cried and Kyo let his arms point towards the host club member also. Flames erupted around the dark haired boy and began circling him with the other two elements, and as Amy screamed the last word, her own arms came down to point at Kyoya.

'Air!'

The air around Kyoya began swirling around him, buffeting his hair around his face and into his eyes which began to glow silver.

Finally, the four people on the poles eyes flashed open and there arms went ridged. The air started to pick up speed as it began to form a ball around Kyoya and the fire, water and earth around him and the ball began to rise into the air.

The host club looked on in shock and ewe, mystified by the scene in front of them.

'Wow.' Kaoru breathed as he watched the four elements eyes begin to glow silver along with the bubble containing Kyoya.

Slowly, the bubble began to descend, moving towards the shore and reducing in light. As it hit the ground, the sphere imploded the light and wind whipping across the bank and blowing the host's hair all over the place.

When the light faded, they saw Kyoya standing on the bank, looking at them, a blue light surrounding his body, before he collapsed.

'Kyoya!' Tamaki called as he ran over to his friend followed closely by the others. one by one, the four elements eyes turned back to there original colour as they hopped off the poles and walked towards Kyoya, exhausted looks on there faces.

Kyoya sat up cautiously. A new power flowed through his being and he wasn't sure how he should use it. He didn't get much time for that sort of thing however as the host club king almost barreled him over as he flung himself at Kyoya. The black haired boy hissed quietly in pain and Tamaki pulled back, slightly shocked at the vulnerability his friend had shown, no matter how short it had been.

It didn't take long for the dark haired boy to regain his steely composure.

'Are you ok Kyoya-sempi?' Harohi asked; there was a worried edge to her voice and her face was crumpled in a frown. Kyoya looked at the girl and nodded, a slight smile gracing his icy features. The brunette smiled back, glad her sempi was ok.

The four elements walked wearily up to him, Amy in the lead, and smiled slightly at the fact he was looking well, tired, but well.

After insuring Kyoya was fine, Amy looked at her team and they nodded.

'I suppose I'll be doing the welcome seal if he accepts?' she asked them, raising her eyebrow and struggling to stop a smile at the sheepish looks on Sora and David's faces. Kyo was frowning slightly but nodded, obviously annoyed but unable to argue. Amy sighed and turned to Kyoya, whom had gotten up, and walked towards him, her face blank.

'I believe the test worked. You are indeed a halfer. That said, we would like you to join our team link that only 'god's' or 'goddesses' can work. it is a link to each other that allows us to communicate at night. If you join, we won't be able to see any personal thoughts or feelings; it's just like being in a room talking to each other as a dream. Of course, it wont be every night and you are not forced to come to the 'meetings' as we call them.' she said, her voice clear and devoid of emotion as she spoke.

Kyoya pondered this offer. 'What do I have to do to join?' he asked. Amy cocked her head slightly.

'Your agreement and consent and to receive the welcome seal from a member of the team.'

'That's it?'

'Yes.'

Kyoya put a finger to his lips in thought. Unconsciously, Amy's eyes were drawn to them. Noticing her stare, Kyoya smirked causing Amy's eyes to flicker back to his eyes.

'Do you need some time?' David asked quietly. 'What we're asking is no small thing. Its a true symbol of trust and friendship.'

Kyoya looked at him and shook his head before looking back at Amy.

'I thank you for your offer and accept it with gratitude.' he told the girl whose eyes widened the tiniest fraction and her mouth smiled for a second before she bit her lip. Kyoya thought about the strange reaction and tried to find the reason for it, but to no avail.

'Is that your final decision?' Sora asked him seriously.

'Yes, it is.'

Amy was slightly surprised that Kyoya had answered so suddenly, and without even asking what the welcoming seal was! She cleared her thought and everyone's eyes were on her.

'I'm a little surprised Kyoya.' she said quietly. Kyoya raised an eyebrow in question. 'You agreed without asking what the seal was; I never thought you would do that.'

Kyoya's eyes widened a fraction as he realized she was right. He had just done something very unkyoyaish and the rest of the host club apparently agreed; they were all looking at him in open shock.

'So, what is the seal?' Harohi asked Amy curiously. Amy didn't look at her as she answered, her eyes stayed fixed on Kyoya as she took a step closer to him.

'A kiss.' she replied softly before putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him gently on the lips. His eyes widened considerably before flickering closed. It was all over to soon in his opinion as Amy slowly pulled back from the kiss. He hadn't even had time to put his hands through her hair. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes were glowing. She smiled nervously at him and the smile grew as he smiled back.

Kaoru gave a low whistle and the two turned to look at the grinning pair of twins. Tamaki was grinning to. Kyoya hoped he wasn't blushing as much as Amy right now because her face was beetroot red. The girl in question cleared her through and took up a business like tone again.

'You are now officially a member of our group. We will talk tonight and tomorrow we will try to figure out your powers. Good night everyone.' she said before turning and strolling back towards the road where their limo's waited for them. Sora and David sniggered slightly before turning to follow there friend up the hill. Kyo just glared at Kyoya as if he had kissed Amy rather than it being the other way around and followed suit.

Kyoya blinked slightly as there vehicle drove off, leaving the host club on the side of the pond.

'lets go.' he commanded, walking the same path the other four had walked before getting into his own limo and telling the driver to take him home.

oxo...oxo

I'VE FINISHED! Wow, that chapter took me a while, sorry! ^_^ but I hope you enjoyed what you read! Please review!!! I never get any reviewers!


	17. Chapter 17

**oxo...oxo**

The room was white from wall to floor to ceiling. The brown oak table in the middle with its five brown oak chairs where the only furniture in the place and they stood out against the plain white walls. A large, golden eye of Ra was engraved into the middle of the large table, the only decorative thing in the place.

It was empty. Kyoya had it all to himself. Awkwardly, he pulled out a chair and sat down, trying to look like he knew what he was doing. It didn't take long for the first of the team to arrive; it was Sora. Her ocean blue eyes, so much darker than Amy's, lit up in a smile as she saw him sitting at the table and her raven hair glistened blue in the source less light that filled the room like the sun.

'Glad you could make it!' she chirped as she sad in the chair across from him and rested her arms on the table. He nodded silently and turned to face the hot headed Kyo as he arrived in a curtain of flame. The red head smirked scornfully at Kyoya before sitting as far away from him as possible. Sora rolled her eyes as Amy arrived, wind whipping around her as she stepped into the dream room. She smiled at Kyoya nervously before sitting herself down next to him. Clearing her throat slightly she turned to him.

'Hey; thanks for coming.'

Kyoya smiled and Sora giggled softly while Kyo huffed in the corner, sulking almost like Tamaki. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound and David came up through the floor, his green eyes full of wisdom and thoughtfulness. One thing Kyoya had learned about David was that he was the brains of the team. Not that Amy and Sora weren't, he was just the smartest at the harder stuff. Amy held the common cense, Sora was good with general knowledge and Kyo? Well Kyo wasn't the smartest pea in the pod. David smiled and flicked his earthy brown hair from his emerald eyes before he sat down on the other side of Kyoya.

'Great! We're all here!' he stated, looking around the room happily.

'We always are when you arrive cuz it takes to that long to get to sleep.' Sora murmured and David frowned at her while Amy laughed quietly.

'Yes, well, on to the meeting. Kyoya.' He turned to the black haired boy and smiled. 'Your powers?'

Kyoya looked at him thoughtfully. 'I'm not sure but I do have an idea.' The four looked up at in curiosity and he turned to Amy. 'Think of a colour, any colour.' He told her and she closed her eyes and obeyed.

'Blue.' He stated. Amy's eyes flew open in surprise and she thought of another one.

'Red; Green; Purple; Carrot isn't a colour Amy.'

The girl looked at him in ewe and smiled. 'I know; I wanted to test you and to make sure you weren't just making good guesses.'

'So you're telepathic then?' David asked curiously. Kyoya nodded.

'I can't hear everything yet, only things people are concentrating on, but its getting stronger.' He answered in his cool, calculating voice he used when dealing with facts and figures. David nodded, mind shrouded in thought. The only one who didn't seem interested was Kyo who was sitting with his head resting on his hand and his elbow resting on the table.

_Stupid rich pretty boy. _He thought loudly and deliberately causing Kyoya to look at him, his eyes screened by the sheen on his glasses. Kyo glared back bravely but his thoughts gave him away.

_That's actually pretty scary…_

Kyoya smirked and Kyo's glare intensified. This silent battle went on for several minutes before Amy, who had been enjoying watching Kyo loose a glaring competition, decided to intervene.

'Guy's? I think I'm missing something here…' she stated and smiled as the two boys turned her way, expressions blank once again.

'Good; we have your attention.' Sora chirped happily, unfazed by the glaring war that had just occurred. 'Now we need to decide what to do about that stinking murderer.'

'Why don't we just keep things the way they where? It seemed to be working like that.' David suggested calmly. The others thought about it for a moment before nodding In agreement. 'But we need to catch him soon; we have to end it or risk other lives. At the next attack we need to capture the attacker and question him.'

They nodded again and the walls began to fade as the meeting ended. Kyoya felt his eyes droop as his world faded into the darkness of the unconscious mind.

**xxx…xxx**

The next week passed without incident and the attacker went on hiding. It was as if he knew their plan, but soon enough, he showed himself.

It was at lunch. Amy and Kyoya where patrolling the halls around the 3rd library room when they heard the tell tail scream of an attack. Amy's eyes narrowed menacingly and her hair lifted from her shoulders before she took of in the direction of the piercing sound. Kyoya followed, worried at what she might do.

It didn't take long for them to reach the culprit. It was the same person as the first she had seen and he growled as he saw them, tightening his grip on the throat of the 1st year girl in his arms. He had a knife ready to slit if she came too close. Amy smirked.

'Let her go.' Amy said, exactly the same as she had the first time, making sure that there was a threat in her voice and using the wind once again to put the killer slightly off balance. It worked for the second time and she was there in an instant again, wondering why it was so easy to disarm this man while simultaneously pulling the knife from the girl's throat and kicking his legs from under him making him fall over exactly like the last time.

The girl gasped as she fell onto her knees. Kyoya knelt down next to her as Amy tied the man up. He wasn't going anywhere this time. 'Got ya.' She told him smugly and he growled at her and tried to bite her hand as she gagged him. Eyes narrowing, she slapped him around the face. Hard. He groaned miserably before his head slumped and he fell unconscious.

Kyoya watched all this in mild shock; none of it showing as he pushed his hands into his pockets and walked over. 'you got him then?' he asked as she stood. Turning, she looked at him with old eyes. They where narrowed in seriousness and full of knowledge she should not know before they quickly widened in despair as the age left them and she gasped, falling into Kyoya's arms with hot tears falling quickly down her face.

Kyoya let his arms pull her closer as she cried into his shoulder. Resting his chin on her head he stood, calmly waiting until the others in the group came hurtling round corners, both ways, and looked at the two with sad eyes. Sora had tears streaming down her face as she listened to her sisters thoughts.

'What happened?' Tamaki asked softly; speaking to Kyoya but looking at Amy.

'She lost control.' Kyoya replied quietly and Amy's sobs became louder. 'I'm not sure what of but all I know is she became a different person.'

**oxo…oxo **

**Remember to PLAN a story before you write it or its plot will go to pieces like this one and could become endless…**


End file.
